wadfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Does
[[Archivo:Perrito_Does.jpg|thumb|300px|'Perrito Does' tratando de convencer a Confort de que WAD vale callampa para los RBGS y que se venga a su guild que la lleva en mala.]] Does 'o "'Perrito Does", FUE un miembro fugaz de WAD, warro comun y corriente sin ninguna gracia en especial más que estar bien equipado, que llegó a la guild por pertenecer al team arena 2v2 de Abi. Duró aproximadamente 20 días en la guild antes de que Quilmes lo expulsara por su comportamiento desleal. Caracteristicas * En sus 20 dias, cero aporte. * Un zorron. * Se hechaba al bolsillo y trataba de "perrito" a quilmes, cosa que a él lo descolocaba mucho. thumb|300px|Cientificos woweanos han definido que este es la verdadera identidad de perrito does. Perrito Does y su comportamiento de zorrón winner El comportamiento del Perrito Does como zorron winner, se desarrollo basicamente en tres actos. Primer Acto: Perrito Does en RBGS WAD Perrito Does, en noche de Rbgs, haciendo rbgs con Quilmes, en el intermedio entre que salieron de uno y entraron a otro se encontró con que había llegado Toallin y Jabarock a Rbgs y estaban peleando un cupo. Para ellos 3, solo habia 2 cupos. Quilmes hizo pelearse el cupo de DPS entre los 3 dueleando, con Toallin ya medio asegurado por su constante participación. Jabarock pretendia debutar en RBGS. *'Jabarock' le gana a Toallin. *'Jabarock' le gana a Perrito Does. Perrito Does tenia que desempatar con''' Toallin', en duelo. Quilmes confiaba en que Toallin ganara el duelo para tener una decisión fundada y evidente de que Perrito Does se quedaba sin cupo. Perrito Does sabiendo que lo normal (''en ese momento) es que un hunter le gane a un warro, se niega al duelo y sostiene con quilmes el siguiente dialogo: *'PD': Oye pero esta wea esta mal pues perrito quilmes, no se tiene que hacer asi, que poco serio. *'Q': ¿A que te refiereS? *'PD': El cupo no se puede decidir por duelos po zorron, el cupo se lo gana el más pulento ¿me cachay?, el que mejor juegue pal equipo, el que tenga mas habilidades. *'Q': La verdad es que los criterios son sencillos: el mejor equipado, el más participativo, y el que mas aporte por habilidades o por tecnica de juego; igual como bien dices tu. El tema es que entre tu, toallin y jabarock ninguno me calienta y los encuentro bastante parecidos. Asi que habiendo empate, lo unico que decide el cupo es cual le saca la chucha al resto no mas... *'PD': A entonces perrito quilmes no perdamos mas tiempo, yo me salgo de tu grupo y me busco otro. *'Q': A wena, me la hiciste sencilla, entonces entran Jabaron y Toallin. Igual supongo que te vas en buena onda y cuento contigo para cuando necesitemos parchar. *'PD': Obvio que si po perrito quilmes. Y fue así como Perrito Does se salio del grupo de RBGS -en buena onda- y dejo el cupo a Jabarock, quien debuto excelentemente, ganando ese RBG, convirtiéndose en la estrella revelacion del momento. Segundo Acto: Perrito Does sin RBGS en WAD Perrito Does, ya sin cupo, se le ocurre la brillante idea de hacer la mariconada de tratar de levantarse weones para irse de la guild, y a armarse su grupo rbgs en otra guild. Para su mala suerte, a la segunda persona que le wispeo fue a Matayas, guildbosso, fundador de la guild en el 2004 y leyenda wadeana. Se dice que el dialogo fue mas menos el siguiente: * "Oye Matayas, estoy reclutando gente pa irme de esta guild, a todos los que no nos pescan; ya me tengo convencidos a varios wns, como 3 healers y un tanque. Nos vamos a una guild a toda zorra que yo cacho, que los wns tienen todo armado allá, no como esta wea de guild, y les va la zorra en RBGS. Necesito wns perraje como tu que aca no tienen posibilidades de surgir y que nunca van a ser nadie. Puta a mi me ofrecen ser Officer alla, y los q se vayan conmigo, les voy a dar minimo un rango pulento, asi que si te tinca me decis, porque te veo bien cagao en esta guild". Matayas le comunica a Quilmes dicha conversacion, y ambos le cortan la cabeza: *''Does has been kicked out of the guild by Quilmës. Tercer Acto: Perrito Does en RBGS contra WAD '''Perrito Does' se toma en RBGS con WAD, 2 veces la misma noche. WAD le gana ambos RBGS y deja a su grupo en Rat 1200. Entre los detalles de esos 2 Rbgs se cuentan: *Simon se lo culeo. *Heltaz se lo culeo. *Hasta Confort se lo culeo. *Fue culeado durante todo el rato en ambos rbgs. *'Perrito Does' fue a buscar venganza, y trato de buscar a Simon solo... pero Simon nunca anda solo, asi que el con el Team Calavera se lo culeo. *Despues se unio el Team Cruz y se lo culearon tambien. *'Perrito Does', aburrido de lidear con el grupo de ataque fue a wear al grupo de defensa. Se lo culeo el Batu. *'Perrito Does', se desconecto y se conecto con su druida pollo y, a pesar de la pollofobia, se lo culeo el Tituz. *'Perrito Does', borra su warro y su druida balance... se hace un shadow priest, se va pa la ali y se lo culeo el Quilmes cuando se toparon leveando. Categoría:Otros Categoría:Historias